


Sick Day

by its_magic13



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Platonic or romantic you can take it how you want, Skulduggery being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_magic13/pseuds/its_magic13
Summary: Valkyrie gets the stomach flu. Skulduggery takes care of her. The tags tell you the rest.
Relationships: Valkyrie Cain & Skulduggery Pleasant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own personal experience of getting the stomach flu regularly in the past.

“Ugh,” Valkyrie Cain moans, as she lays curled up on the couch, “my stomach hurts.”  
“So you keep saying.” Skulduggery Pleasant is sitting on the couch opposite her, reading a book.   
“Do you have any peppermint tea?”  
“I might. Would you like some?”   
“Yes, please.”   
With a sigh, Skulduggery gets up from the couch and makes his way to the kitchen. He opens the cabinet, finds some peppermint tea, and begins boiling some water, whistling tunelessly. As he is just pouring the tea into the mug, he heard a moan of discomfort, then a noise that sounds like...He finishes pouring the tea and all but runs out of the kitchen.  
Valkyrie stands unsteadily in the middle of the living room, among the former contents of her stomach. She has thrown up all over the floor. “You did not,” he says. She tries to laugh. “I did.” Skulduggery throws his hands in the air, forgetting he is holding Valkyrie’s tea, and now there is vomit, peppermint tea, and bits of broken mug all over his rug. Valkyrie stares at him for a brief second, then covers her mouth and runs for the bathroom.   
When she comes back, Skulduggery has almost finished cleaning up the mess. He glances up as she sits back down on the couch. “This is disgusting, just so we’re clear.”   
“You’ve seen worse.”   
“You try cleaning up vomit mixed with peppermint tea and then we’ll talk.”   
“Ah, but the tea is your fault, not mine.” Skulduggery sighs, but doesn’t argue.  
When the mess is at last cleaned up, Skulduggery sits back down on his couch, then instantly springs back up. Valkyrie raises an eyebrow. He considers her for a moment, then rushes off.   
He returns carrying a blanket. “I don’t remember much about being sick, but I seem to recall blankets being involved,” he says. She laughs and accepts it gratefully. “Sooo...” Skulduggery says awkwardly, “what was that?” Valkyrie frowns. “What do you mean, what was that?”   
“Like, was that a one-off because you ate something stupid, or do actually have the stomach flu or something?”   
“I would guess stomach flu. I usually get it around this time of year.”   
Skulduggery holds up a hand. “A moment of silence.” They sit there in the requested silence for a few seconds. “What was that?” Valkyrie asks.   
“Preemptive mourning for all my rugs.”   
“I hate you.”   
“This rug hates you more. It was a nice one, too.”   
“Screw the rug.”   
“You wound me!”   
“Good.”   
Skulduggery pretends to be deeply hurt, but when he speaks next, his words are kind. “All joking aside, do you need anything?”   
“Not really, just to rest.”   
Skulduggery nods and grabs a book, and they spend about fifteen minutes in companionable silence until Skulduggery grows bored with his book, and begins chattering about anything and everything that enters his head to fill the silence. And so time passes, Skulduggery having a largely one-sided conversation, with Valkyrie half-listening and making occasional trips to the bathroom. Skulduggery’s rugs are spared any further vomit, and for that he is grateful. At some point, Valkyrie falls asleep and Skulduggery returns to his book until she wakes up, by which point it is late evening.   
“I don’t suppose you’ll be wanting anything for dinner?” he asks.   
“No-wait, do you have any ice?”   
“Probably. Why?”   
“Because people with the stomach flu eat ice chips.”   
“They do?”   
“Yes.”   
“Would you like some?”   
“Yes.”   
“What’s the magic word?”   
“Please?”  
“Fine.” Skulduggery gets up and goes into the kitchen to make ice chips for Valkyrie. He brings them back, she thanks him, and he asks if she wants to watch a movie. She agrees, so Skulduggery finds one somewhere (it takes a bit and he doesn’t explain where it was, but Valkyrie is too sick and tired to press him on it). Naturally, it stars Grace Kelly. It’s not a bad movie, Valkyrie has to admit, but being too tired to properly enjoy it, she falls asleep halfway through. Noticing this, Skulduggery turns it off-they can finish it another time-and takes away her half-finished bowl of mostly melted ice chips.   
He decides that he will meditate tonight, but before he does, he glances over at Valkyrie, lying on the couch, asleep under a blanket, and he feels a warmth rise in his chest he hasn’t felt since his family was killed centuries ago. He walks over to her, straightens her blanket, tucking her in, and then, he leans in and kisses her forehead. “Good night, Valkyrie,” he whispers as he lays down on his own couch for the night. Sick days, he reflects to himself, aren’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published fanfic, so please read, review, and tell me what I need to work on, but be nice.


End file.
